A Heart Can't Be Decieved
by Suri.Bright
Summary: NaruHina Hinata is with another man, but she still can't bring herself to forget Naruto. Her heart can't be decieved. Oneshot. HinaNaru


**_A Heart Can't Be Decieved_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The only thing I won in this one-shot is the plot. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Thank you.**

* * *

Hinata rested her head against Kiba's shoulder as she watched the scenes of the latest movie. Yes, even the shinobi of Konohagakure took time off of their schedules to enjoy something as simple as a date to the movies.

Kiba glanced down to his left and smiled at his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder. Hinata smiled softly as she nestled closer to her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Kiba asked in a gruff whisper so he wouldn't disturb the others around them.

Hinata nodded and gave him a simple close-eyed smile. "Y-Yes, Kiba-kun, I'm fine," she replied softly. Turning her attention back to the large screen, Hinata watched the final scene of the movie.

The heroine of the movie received her happy ending. After all her hardships and struggles, she got the one she loved as compensation to all she had to endure. Finally as the credits rolled and the lights of the theater flickered on, Hinata and Kiba exited the theater, hands entwined.

The couple was instantly greeted by Kiba's large and loyal friend Akamaru. Hinata smiled and petted Akamaru's head before turning to Kiba.

"T-thanks for sitting through the movie with me. I k-know how much you dislike romances."

Kiba grinned widely and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Not a problem, Hinata. This movie was actually good!"

"Wow Kiba-kun, I-I'm impressed!" Hinata said with a delicate giggle. "What was different about this movie?"

Kiba shrugged and fell silent for a moment as he thought. Reaching for Hinata's hand they walked in a few seconds of silence before he finally answered.

"The girl in the movie had a lot of spirit. She didn't give up and she endured everything just to reach her goal. It kind of reminded me of you."

Hinata blushed a light red as Kiba kissed her hand. "Hinata, there's something I need to tell you," Kiba said, all traces of his normal joking ways became replaced with a serious face and tone.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as she lightly squeezed his had for reassurance. "O-Okay," she replied.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I l-"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" A shrill and loud voice interrupted Kiba's confession. He and Hinata turned to see Sakura brutally hit Naruto over the head.

Hinata immediately stiffened. Not because of the pain inflicted on Naruto, but because of Naruto himself. _'Naruto-kun,' _Hinata thought fondly out of familiar habit.

Kiba winced slightly as Hinata's normally delicate grasp gripped his hand so tightly that she threatened to break it. "Hey, Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Hinata's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Y-yes, Kiba-kun," she realized how strong her grip was and released his hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kiba brushed off her apology.

Naruto and Sakura turned to Kiba and Hinata when they realized they were being watched. Naruto grinned widely as he spotted the couple.

"Hey Hinata! Kiba!" He said and waved over his head. Sakura smiled at them and waved as well.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun, S-Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted politely. Kiba simply nodded his head in their direction.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Sakura asked.

"We just got back form a movie," Kiba answered, taking Hinata's hand.

Hinata forced herself to smile. This was an odd feeling. Normally her smiles were a little wider whenever she was with Kiba. Now as she faced Naruto a feeling in the pit of her stomach made her a little uneasy. For some reason she wanted to push herself away from Kiba and make it seem as though they were only friends. Although she didn't. Hinata remained be Kiba's side as if nothing was wrong.

It must have been a weird reflection or something. For a second it looked as though Naruto's wide and idiotic grin faltered.

"I didn't know you two were going out!" Sakura gushed as she smiled happily for the couple.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto added, giving Kiba a thumbs up sign. "Congratulations, Hinata."

Hinata's skin paled as well as turned red (if that was possible). "T-thank you, Naruto-kun," she answered.

She forced herself to look at Sakura and at Naruto. "W-were you two on a date," She asked.

"NO!" Sakura quickly replied, waving away Hinata's assumption.

Hinata felt as though she was able to breathe easier. Even though she was with Kiba, her heart still-

_'I can't think like that,_' Hinata told herself fiercely._ 'I'm with Kiba-kun now, I don't care for Naruto anymore more.'_

"Right," Naruto said, agreeing with Sakura for once. "We're not together. She was just helping me train since Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, and Sai are busy with Sasuke."

Hinata nodded., her eyes remained downcast. From Kiba's right side Akamaru whined. Kiba looked down at his dog. "What was that boy," He asked.

Akamaru whined once more.

Kiba's eyes widened for a concise moment before he controlled himself, careful not to betray any emotion. He glanced quickly at Naruto, then down at the top of Hinata's head. He then looked back down at his faithful friend. "I don't know boy, I can't tell."

Hinata looked back at Kiba and raised an eyebrow at him. She quickly turned back to Naruto and Sakura. "Um, well, we'll let you get back to training," Hinata said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Okay, sorry we interrupted your date," Sakura apologized sheepishly. Hinata waved off her apology. She turned to Kiba and smiled.

As Kiba and Hinata turned to leave, something made Naruto shout out from the pit of his stomach. And no, it wasn't the Kyuubi within him.

"Hinata!" He found himself yelling.

Hinata's heart leapt as she turned around and looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes with her own lavender ones. "N-Naruto-kun," she asked quizzically.

"Never mind," Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kiba glanced at him curiously.

_'Could Akamaru be right,'_ Kiba wondered. _'Can Hinata still have feelings for him?_'

Hinata felt her face fall into a frown, and frown she did for a second before she smiled for Kiba. "Um, o-okay then," she said as the couple departed.

Sakura glanced curiously at Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked, for she had never seen her hyper-active teammate like this before.

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides. His head shot up as he offered Sakura a wide grin. "Yeah," he answered. "Let's get back to training, and after this, maybe we can have some ramen!"

//\\

Sunset streaked the sky with brilliant purples, reds, oranges, and pinks. Kiba and Hinata (followed by Akamaru) walked around the village and holding hands.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked as night now blanketed the young shinobi couple. Hinata smiled up at him and nodded. "Y-yes, Kiba-kun! I'm fine. Why do you keep on asking me that," she wondered kindly as she sat with him at the base of a tree.

Kiba put his arm protectively over her shoulder. It didn't feel right for Hinata, and Kiba could sense it, so it made it awkward for him. It was silent for a moment as the two looked at the night sky.

"Kiba-kun, by the way, what did Akamaru say when we were with N-Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?"

Kiba glanced down at Akamaru who lied curled by his right side. Kiba shrugged. "Nothing important really, just an observation he made."

Kiba reached over and gently turned Hinata's head towards him. Stroking her cheek in a loving manner he gently inclined his head to kiss her.

Somehow it just felt _wrong_. Hinata didn't know what it was, the feeling was just there. She didn't get butterflies in her stomach this time. It was just a kiss without emotion. Just a kiss.

Kiba pulled away from her and looked up at the night sky. Hinata tried to shrug off the feeling. She rested her head on Kiba's left shoulder and closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to make the feelings go away.

"You still love Naruto, don't you?" Kiba suddenly asked.

Hinata's head shot up as her face turned hot with shame. Kiba removed his arm from around her. Hinata looked down at her hands and remained silent.

"Hinata? I'm right, aren't I? You still love him."

"K-Kiba-kun, I-I.." she trailed off. She didn't want to hurt him. Sure, she loved Kiba but it was a different kind of love, a different love than what she felt for Naruto.

"I am right," Kiba concluded sadly.

"K-Kiba-kun, I-I, y-yes, Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered softly. "I still love him."

"You never loved me," he concluded as well.

Hinata shook her head vigorously, her long dark locks shook as well. "N-no, Kiba-kun, t-that's not true! I do love you!"

She looked down at her hands once more, she felt the tears lump painfully in the back of her throat. She wouldn't cry though. Few people have seen her cry, and she wanted to keep it that way. "I-I just don't love you in t-the w-way you w-want me to."

Kiba nodded, he kept his eyes hidden from her. Kiba wasn't one to cry either. But hearing these words from a girl he had loved for a long time was difficult. More difficult than he ever imagined.

"Well then," He finally said, turning back to her offered her a wide grin and a thumbs up. "I'm just wasting your time by talking. Go after the guy then!"

Hinata's face turned a brilliant crimson at how bluntly Kiba had put it. "K-Kiba-kun, I-I-I can't just g-go to him," Hinata stuttered. Her stuttering hadn't been this bad since when she saw Naruto for the first time in three years.

Kiba grinned at her. "Of course you can! Go before Sakura gets to him."

Hinata nodded. Before she got up she hugged Kiba tightly, a thankful hug for everything. Kiba hugged her back, for what would be the last time.

"T-Thank you, Kiba-kun," Hinata said delicately before she left to find Naruto.

Kiba nodded. Sighing he rested his head against the bark of the tree and patted Akamaru's head. Akamaru let out a sympathetic whine.

Kiba couldn't help but smile softly. "Hyuuga Hinata, I love you," he said into the night; his delayed confession from earlier that day.

//\\

Naruto had just left the ramen shop. As he and Sakura parted ways he couldn't help but think of Hinata. For many years he only considered her 'that weird, creepy, timid girl who would blush and stutter whenever I talked to her'. Then in later years when he first saw her fight he saw something in her that he never before. He saw determination, and that changed his entire outlook on her.

Never had he thought of her in the romantic way, though. He always thought of her as a friend. Strictly as a friend. Today when he saw her with Kiba, something within him snapped. He had to restrain himself from snapping at Kiba. Naruto always knew Hinata was there, and the idea of her not being there anymore, it was hard to bare. More painful than any physical wound.

It was a feeling stronger than his 'love' for Sakura.

Naruto let out a heavy and stress-filled sigh. Give it a day or two and he'd be back to normal. As he looked up from the stone-paved ground his heart skipped a beat.

His cerulean eyes met those of the eldest Hyuuga heiress, Hinata.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

Naruto grinned at her as he caught up to her and walked in step beside her. "Hey, Hinata!" He greeted with his usual energy, but feeling so much better. He then glanced down at her (yes, surprisingly he was taller than her now!). "Where's Kiba?"

Hinata looked down. "W-we decided it would b-be better if we r-remained friends," she said delicately.

"Oh," Naruto said.

The two walked silently, walking where ever their feet took them. Minutes later they found themselves in a sakura field. The delicate blossoms were beautifully in bloom and they covered the vivid green grass.

Hinata leaned against a tree and looked down. Naruto looked up at the sky, standing a few feet in front of her. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she watched his back. It was something she was so used to, watching his back. She did it for years since she never had the courage to talk to him. This time it was her chance. Her one and only chance to tell Naruto what she felt.

Naruto turned back and grinned at Hinata. "So, what are you doing out so late?" He asked.

Hinata blushed a little and looked down. "I-I was looking for you," she started.

Naruto's eyes widened in wonder. "You were looking for me?"

Hinata nodded. She took a deep breath. Nervously she pushed her index fingers together. "N-Naruto-kun. I-I really like you. A lot. I-In fact, I-I love you," she said breathlessly.

Naruto's eyes widened once more as he gazed at Hinata. He walked over to her so that he was under the tree with her. Hinata didn't dare look up, she feared emotion Naruto would have in his eyes.

Instead, Naruto broke out into a smile. Pushing back strands of her dark hair, Naruto cupped Hinata's chin and lifted her chin so her lavender eyes would meet his blue ones. "Isn't it a guys' job to confess to the girl," he countered.

Hinata blushed deeply, before she could say anything else, Naruto's lips covered hers.

His kiss felt just right. It was like a drug, it made her light headed. She was sorry to think, but it was better than Kiba's kisses. Somehow Naruto's kisses just felt _right_.

Hinata looked down and smiled a little when she and Naruto pulled apart. Naruto grinned once more as he pulled her close to him. Hinata buried her head in his chest, her eyes closed for a moment. It was better than she ever imagined.

Naruto smiled as he breathed in Hinata's scent. She smelled really good in his opinion. She smelled like jasmine. As he held her in his arms he knew this feeling was definitely something different that what he felt for Sakura. Being with Hinata, this feeling that her had for her felt _true._

There was only one explanation for both Hinata and Naruto. Their feelings for Kiba and Sakura were love, but a different sort of love. Even though they tried to bury their feelings for each other, they heart knew they were lying.

The heart can never be deceived.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Personally, I am more of a Hinata x Kiba fan, but hey, I wanted to write this. A couple of my friends support NaruHina and I wanted to try my hand at it. D Please review with contructive crticism, concerns, or nice comments! Thanks!**

**Ayashi-hime**


End file.
